Technologies associated with electric vehicles have been more and more popular due to environmental and energy-saving consciousness.
In a conventional method for estimating the state-of-health of a rechargeable battery module in an electric vehicle, the rechargeable battery module should be fully charged at first, and is then discharged using a predetermined current, making the conventional method time-consuming. In addition, discharging of the rechargeable battery module may lead to risk concerning safety. In another conventional method, a voltage is inputted into the rechargeable battery module first, and then an expensive, dedicated high-frequency measuring equipment is used for measuring internal resistance of the rechargeable battery module, thereby estimating the state-of-health of the rechargeable battery module. Furthermore, the abovementioned two conventional methods require disassembly of the rechargeable battery module, resulting in inconvenience for users.